Passing the Love of Women
by 1Bloo32
Summary: Savanna Leo McClain meets band members of Avenged Sevenfold BEFORE they made the band. They become good friends. May include some lurve. I unno yet.


**_I own nothing but the story and the charactor Savanna Leo McClain. As far as I know, that is not a real name.  
Please don't sue me.  
I do not own Avenged Sevenfold, or it's members. I only want to fullfil some of these auther's/reader's content with a story they've never heard before. )  
Enjoy, please. 8D!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

.::Brian Haner, Orange County - California.  
Me and my friend, Jimmy, were running from the cops, as fast as we could. We can't really remember what we did, but it must have been bad. I looked up from my shoes and looked back at the cops. They were gaining on us.  
I looked in front of us. Damnit! A fuckin' gate. It was either face the cops, or hope that the fence wasn't electric and jump over it. It was pretty tall, too. I looked over at Jimmy to see what he was gonna do.  
Damn, boy! He was already half-way over the fence. Talk about no hesitation. I jumped up and started climbing. Me, being the faster one, got on top first. I looked down at Jimmy, and saw that he was struggling. He might have been tall, but he wasn't as strong as me.  
I reached down to help him, but I slipped. We both fell, and got knocked out by klinking our heads together.

When I woke up, I was lying back at home, in my bed. I looked over at my alarm clock, it was twelve in the afternoon. I rubbed my eyes, then went downstairs. I remembered that my mom and dad was gone for the weekend, but went on downstairs anyways ; My phone was down there.  
I took my phone and sat down on the couch. I turned on the big tv and watched the news. I looked at my cell phone, I had a few missed messages. I didn't remember a thing from last night. I looked at one, which was from Jimmy.  
"Hey, dude, wth happened last night?"  
I rubbed my head and texted back,  
"idk, I remember getting drunk and thats it."  
I looked at another text message. It was from my other friend, Matt.  
"Duuude, when ur parents get home, ur in sooooo much trouble."  
Oh god, what did I do now? I shook my head, fixed some brunch, and then went back to sleep.

.::Savanna Leo McClain, LaFayette -Georgia-::.

"Dad?" I yelled, looking around franticley. "Have you seen my Robot Chicken T-Shirt?" I was agitated when his only responce was, "No, why can't you just wear another shirt?" "Because! I need to make sure my peepz remember me on my last day!"  
Yep, I was moving. From my old, little town, to the small (yet bigger) outskirts of Huntingsville, California. I was going to go live with my mom. I havn't seen her in forever and Dad said he didn't have enough money to take care of me, or send me off to college.  
I didn't want to go to college. It's a waste of my time, and I'm pretty sure I don't have alot, even though I am young.  
I snapped back into reality and saw my Drop Dead, Gorgious Tee on the floor and decided to wear it. I shook it out and slid it on over my thin, long-sleeved shirt. I hated that my hair gets frizzed every time I put something on. I yelled back at my dad, "Okay, I got one."  
I sighed and shook my head. I didn't have any friends here, so why the bloody hell would I miss this place? All I did was terrorize the other students on campas. Even though, I'll miss that.  
The people at this new school are supposed to be pretty damn tough. But I was still tougher. I looked at my Guns N Roses watch, and realised I had to go before I was late. I didn't rush. It was my last day, why the bloody hell should I care?

~~~~~~~~~End of School Day~~~~~~~~~~~

"Bye Dad! Love you!" I yelled, as I boarded my plain. This was going to be one boring trip, and I could tell. I had no sweets in my backback, and there wasn't anyone for me to bother. So I sighed, turned on my MP3 Player to some nice 'MotorHead' and fell asleep.

~~~~At Cali~~~~~

I looked at my piece of paper. Four oh four DeLov street. Strange name... But I liked it. I smiled and knocked on the door. The next thing I knew, I was looking at a boy a little older than me. He was tall-ish, had brown hair that was lengthy and spiked up everywhere, and was wearing a fedora.  
"Uhm... I'm guessing this isn't four oh four DeLov street...?" I got red in the face and hoped that he hadn't noticed. He did. Haha, great. Just my luck.  
"Heh, no. This is Four oh Seven. Your lookin' for that house right over yonder," he pointed as he said that. "I'm Brian. Are you movin' in?"  
I giggled a little, "Well, sorta. If you count moving into your mom's house and going to a complete different high school, than yes."  
He nodded. "Mhm, I guess I'll see you there. You look like you could use some friends. What's your name?"  
"Savanna. Savanna McClain."  
"Brian. Brian Haner the second. Well I gotta go, phone ringin'. Bye Savanna!"  
I waved and then ran off to get to the right house.  
I got back to THE Four oh Four DeLov Street and knocked. I saw a short lady that looked like me standing at the doorway. "...Mom?"  
"Oh my holy Jesus! It's Savanna! My baby!" She hugged me real tight. I couldn't breathe. "Mummeh, uh... Little too tight there..." I breathed out. She let me go. "Oh, oops. Sorry, honey. Come in, come in! We do indeed need to catch up."  
I smiled and followed her indoors. It wasn't too big, or too small. Brian's house was bigger, alot bigger, but I wasn't jealous. I've been so used to living in that dreadful apartment for so long, that anything would be better. I sat down on a cool, black, leather couch.  
I looked at my mum. She was sitting in a pattened rocking chair. She looked so much like me, except her eyes. They didn't change colors with her emotions like mine. I wondered if I would look like her when I got older. I was already seventeen, and I'm guessing she was about fourty one, two. Give or take, it's not like it really mattered, right?  
She had a cup of coffee and was smiling the same smile back at me.  
"My, you look just like me. Creepy."  
I laughed. My mum might turn out a little cool. "Yeah. So, uh. Hm. Do I need to change my name or anything...?"  
She was still smiling, but that glint from her eyes sort of shrinked. I was worried I might have said the wrong thing. But then the glint came right back as she said, "No, hun. I never got remarried. McClain is a fine name."  
I nodded and then relaxed as we caught up with each other. There were some more awkward moments, but I'd rather not get into them.  
"So," my Mum went on, "Have a boyfriend?"  
I laughed, "I don't believe in boys, mummeh."  
She gave me a weird look and I laughed again.  
"I'm tired. Where's my room?" I didn't mean to sound as blunt as I did, but I was damn tired. My mom laughed and we walked down a short hallway, and into my new room. It was all bland and everything. Ew. I'll have to fix that right away.  
I won't even dare to sleep in a room so bland. I have no idea why, but it needed my style. I posted up some posters that were in my first suitcase and then sighed. It still was bland. I shook my head and jumped down onto my bed. I fell asleep almost as soon as my head touched the pillow.

~~~At New School~~~

I got out of my old ford pick-up and studied the new campas. It was muey different than my old school, but I liked it. I looked around, saw a few preppy girls and jocks, a few gangsters smoking pot out back, and someone caught my eye. It was Brian. He saw me first and decided to walk over to me.  
For some reason, I was blushing. I couldn't tell if it was just the hot summer day, or if I was attracted to Brian. I mentally smacked myself. I wasn't into Brian. I barely even know him!  
I leaned back against the wall, as he came up to me and grinned.  
"Hiya," I said, smiling back.  
"H--"  
The bell rang as soon as he was about to say his greetings. I laughed on the inside and then glanced around at the people who were once there, but now fastly descending.  
I looked at Brian and he waved, "Meet me in the commins area after first block."  
I nodded, said my goodbye, and then walked around, trying to find my class. Stupid directions gonna make me late.  
I fount my class just two minutes before I was late. I smiled at the tall dude in a sweater vest. He must've been the teacher.

* * *

_**Gaah, this is so short.  
I promise to get better before I slam in Chapter two xD I'm not one of those people who're like, 'Oh, if I don't get these fucking views and whatever, I won't put in chapter so and so'  
Imma post up my story weather you like it or not. 8P Uhm, so... Yeah.  
...Bye! 3**_


End file.
